The Warriors of Light- The Guiding Light
by ThatRandomGuy71
Summary: the beginning of the war of darkness. The chosen leader, Light, has had a horrible life... and it's only gonna get worst...at least until he fulfills his Destiny...
1. Beginnings- Who I Am

TRG71: Here is my newest story guys… I hope you'll like it very much.

Shade: Cough, they won't. What, I didn't say that.

TRG71: *Glares at Shade* Into your Pokéball you go. *Puts Shade in her Pokéball*

Anyways… ENJOY

I, ThatRandomGuy71, Do not own Pokémon… Or Fallout, as some suggest the intro is like Fallout. And I'm not stealing anyone's OCs; the characters came to my mind.

\Ω/

Running, that's all I've ever known. Either running from danger, from sadness, from pain. They always told me that I would fall someday; I told them that they were wrong, but deep down; I knew that what they said was true. Everything that is must fall at some point. For so long, I've been a drifter who could stay on his feet, but yesterday... I fell. I fell into the abyss that threatens to swallow us all into darkness. But yesterday was also the day that I rose from the fall. I found my true calling. I fought the darkness and won. I freed those who it had held in its grasp, those who had fallen like me, but didn't have the strength to rise again. Now, looking back to the days when I tried... I'm glad that they hated me, that they rejected me. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. They made me strong, they made me as sturdy as steel, they made me grateful for even the smallest amounts of kindness. I wish I could go back and thank them, but all greatness comes at a cost. When I thought the darkness was defeated, it had risen to its feet and destroyed those who made me who I am. I had tried to defeat it once and for all, but I was to late to stop it for it had already done the deed. Out of anger I obliterated the only darkness that existed, or so I thought. I always think back to that day when the darkness tried to take me. Since then, I've seen many be swallowed by the abyss. I've been wondering why it didn't defeat me. First I thought that it was just pure luck, or that it was the spirits of those who truly did care for me. But today, I realized why I wasn't forever taken. The darkness could not swallow me, for I was what it feared most... I was, I am Light.

\Ω/

"Look, there goes the freak." Someone to the left whispered.

"Look at his fur, it's so weird." Someone to the right says. This was the norm, everyday. The comments were just the beginning. The rest should show up in about 3…2…1… right on time.

"Hey Runt, Where do you think your going," the oversized, Tyranitar bully says to stop me.

"Away from here, where else," I said in an annoyed tone. They never leave me alone. I just wanted to have one normal day, but I know it won't ever happen. The Tyranitar rightly named Dark, walked in front of me, blocking my path, and getting on my nerves.

"Move Dark, I don't need any of your shit today." I had a right to be a little pissed off, this happens EVERY day.

"Oh, someone has an attitude," he noticed the small pack I had on my back, "What's in this?" he said as he pulled it off my back.

I had been planning this prank for about two days, considering Dark is very predictable.

Dark, being Dark, ripped open the package only to find a box with a button on top. I took this time to slip into the shadows. He pressed the button and…BOOOOOOOOOOM… there was paint everywhere, and the best part… Dark was painted a bright, neon pink. I contained my laughter as I slipped to my home, which was about 3 miles from town. I took my time, enjoying the smells and sounds of the forest in which I lived. It was getting dark, so I sent a little energy to my rings to light up the area. I loved how the light reflected off of my silver fur. I was a special shiny, one that didn't have even the normal shiny colors. My fur was like a mirror when given enough light. I relished the cool, crisp night air as the moon shone its light on me. I hated society, and they hated me. It was a mutual relationship. The only thing keeping me from never going into town was the fact that I needed certain things that only the village could offer.

I was relaxing on my walk; I could almost imagine a world where I didn't need to go to town. I even dared to imagine a world without prejudice, where I was accepted among the common folk. I knew that it was a far-fetched dream, which would never happen. Well, not the whole town at least. I did have one friend. Her name was Flora, she was a Leafeon. She was the most beautiful creature I ever hoped to meet. She is the only person that I know who doesn't care about a persons' looks, but about what's on the inside. And for that, I love her. I would do anything for her, for it was because of her I opened my armory shop. I build any metal protection unit with my Psychic. I was considered a master armor. The only thing everyone except Flora cared about was my product. I was considered wealthy, but I didn't really care for money. I bought what I needed and would give the rest to a family that needed it. And still, the town hated me. There was only one downside to Flora; Dark had claimed her for his own. Now I don't mean mated or anything, but he just wants to ruin my life by not allowing me to express my love to her. I could feel my calm nature failing by the day. That paint prank was the first sign of my nerves finally snapping.

I finally reached my home. It was a large cave with a giant stone in front of it. If you glanced at it, you wouldn't know that there was a cave there. But if you were a smart one, you would notice the crevice about 20 feet from the rock. Inside the crevice was a hole that I made with my Psychic. It led all the way to my cave. I had found the cave when I was exploring, it was full of luminescent stones, giving it great lighting. I had decided that it was going to be home. I used my Psychic to move a giant boulder to the entrance. I had made shelves to stock medicines, food, items and treasure. I had also made a large bed for myself. I had a fire pit for the winter. And there was a small spring that ran through one of the corners of the cave.

I have sculptures everywhere, made of the bioluminescent stones. One of me, one of Flora, Even one of Dark. I loved to make any kind of artwork. I also used to adventure. I loved the thrill of fighting Pokémon to the bottom of a cavern, or the top of a mountain, never knowing whether or not it was worth the journey. Well of course it was worth the journey, the feeling of being on the move came naturally to me. Ahh, I wish I could relive my childhood years.

After reminiscing, I grabbed a berry off of the shelf and ate it before laying down on my bed. I fell asleep easily, seeing that tonight was the night of the New Moon…

\Ω/

That night was the night that I had the worst nightmares of my life. They were repetitious, with the same theme; the death of the ones I love. First was my mothers' death, which actually happened, but I had to relive it. She died by my fathers' hand, and he died by my hand. He had cut off her head while she tried to protect me from him. I had been so enraged that the first sign of _**it **_showed. My endless amounts of power. I had caused my father so much pain before I killed him. First, I broke every bone in his body, and when I say every I mean every bone in his quadruped body. Second, I stimulated his mind to feel the pain of being on fire. Then I used Psychic and slung stones across his body until you thought you could see under his skin, to the point where he looked like a bloody slaughtered pig. And finally, I used my Psychic to put pressure on his skull until his brains started coming out of his ears. When I saw his brains I put so much more pressure on that his head imploded. The strangest part was that during the entire process, my father didn't say a word. I had felt no pleasure in killing him, it hurt me. I had lost both parents, it hurt that the world hated me.

The second nightmare was of Flora. It was very vague, yet still horrifying. It was the town, everyone was dead. I had checked all of the bodies for Floras', and yet I couldn't find it. As I searched for Flora, I found Dark. I felt both happy, and miserable at the same time. He deserved to die, but not in the way that he had. That was when I heard a faint scream. I listened to where it was coming from and used multiple Feint Attacks to get there. When I got to the point, I found Flora… but she was being held by a dark being.

"Light, Please help me!" Flora screamed. I took a step toward her and the shadowy being and the unthinkable happened… the creature killed her. It turned her head until there was a sickening crack. It dropped her lifeless body and laughed as it faded into the ground.

I awoke from my nightmare screaming and panting. I tried to calm myself down, but I still had the feeling of dread, but it was real this time. I looked into the corner of my cave to see a pair of neon blue eyes staring back at me. There was a dark chuckle as they came closer. I thought I was going to die until there was a bright light from the roof of my cave. A quadruped with a ring around its midsection came down and spoke.  
"Leave this place at once, you are not welcome here." It had a very powerful and commanding tone to it.

The neon blue eyes narrowed, but the being of light returned its start tenfold. The neon eyes started to dissolve into the ground until there was nothing but a shadow.

The being of light turned to me and spoke.

"I am sorry young one, I should have been here sooner." It said in a surprisingly warm tone.

I responded weakly, "It's fine."

"For now it is, you will remember this as only a dream come tomorrow morning," it said, "But none the less I must tell you something."

I gave it a questioning look, "What?"

"You are one of the 10 chosen warriors of Light, and you are also the leader of the group to come, there will be times of hardship, and times of prosperity. Times of battle, and times of peace. Times of love and times of hate. But know this, you are destined to save the world, to save not only this planet, but the universe as well."

All I could do is gape at the creature.

"My time here runs short, I must leave with haste. We will meet again, Controller of the guiding light."

Before I could even ponder what it meant by guiding light, it let out a beam. The beam hit me, but it didn't hurt… it put me to sleep. But this time when I slept, I had no nightmares; I had only the void that surrounds our consciousness when we have no dreams, when we have no thoughts, when we have no memory of what has befallen us. But that is what we know, and what we know puts us in a state of ignorance…

\Ω/

Sorry for it being short, I just wanted to get the first chapter finished so I could work on the rest of it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

TRG71 OUT… PEACE


	2. The Pendant of Light

TRG71: Hey readers, what's up?

Shade: I don't think they are going to respond…

TRG71: Why?

Shade: They haven't read the story and reviewed that fast…

TRG71: … Shade… you make a good point… Anywho, I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to comment on my story.

the new legendary super sayian: I will

TRG71: Shade, the new legendary super sayian says hi.

Shade: Who's that?

TRG71:… Rob…

Shade: never heard of him

TRG71: T_T"

ShirosakiEspada0: Thanks, well Shade doesn't hate me. *Whispers to you* She's been in heat for the last couple of weeks, but I won't help her because of what happened last time I tried to help *shivers*...

tinyRyan117: Thanks!

\/\Ω/\/

I woke up the next day. I felt a little strange. I had the image of two neon eyes staring at me. It left a chill down my spine whenever I thought of it. I let the image fade from my mind as I grabbed a Pecha berry from my shelf as I headed out of my cave. I enjoyed the feeling of dew on my paws as I walked toward the village. When I arrived, I was greeted with the many disgusted glares of the townsfolk. I just kept to myself until I reached my building, which wasn't vandalized for once. I opened the door and went to the back. Inside the shop I held a special piece of memorabilia locked away in a chest. It was my mothers' pendant, made of silver, platinum, and gold. It resembled the rising sun with its beams of light shooting out. I checked on it and said a quick prayer to Arceus, telling him to take good care of her, and then I went to work. Little did I know, when I closed the lid of the chest, the pendant started to glow a bright shade of white and blue. I was currently working on a helmet piece for a full armor set, made specifically for our neighborhood Machamp. He was one of my most frequent customers, being virtually the only one to use his armor. I had just finished the faceplate section of the helmet when I heard a soft voice.

"Good morning Light, how was your trip here?" It was Flora. She came in like she did every day. I had considered offering her a job here as a receptionist of sort, and I was going to ask her today. She waltzed over to me in her usual graceful manner and brushed against me lightly as a small greeting.

"My trip was fine, as usual. How are you doing on this wonderful morning?" I wanted to make sure to at least return her greeting as a sign of respect and affection.

"It's a little annoying how Dark keeps trying to keep me by is side every second of the day. But I can deal with it." Dark was constantly annoying her because he didn't want me to have anything, including a love.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of him? I mean, he can't be that hard to take down, considering his brain is the size of chestnut." I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

She giggled a bit at this. "No…no I'm fine." She sat down next to the almost complete armor set. "It's amazing that you can make things like this. I mean look at this…" she looked close and found the small intricate engravings I had made in the chest plate. She pointed with one paw, "How do you do that."

While she had been talking, I had finished the faceplate entirely. "Like this…" I charged up a Shadow Claw and started engraving a small symbol on the forehead area of the faceplate. Flora stared in awe at both the fact that I was able to hold a move for such a long time and that I was able to make such delicate designs. I finished and looked at Flora, who was still staring and made a decision.

"Do you want to see something even cooler?" I asked her. She only nodded in response, causing me to chuckle a bit. "Trust me, if you like those designs, then you'll love this."

I guided her to a special area of my shop and slid open a desk drawer, which held a small switch inside. I switched its position to the up position and watched as a hole with stairs that lead underground revealed itself.

"How much time do you have on your paws?" she asked in a semi-rhetorical way.

"Plenty." I responded with a small sigh as I started to walk down the stairs. "Are you coming?"

She jumped a little and caught up to me on my descent. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I flipped on another switch, causing luminescent rocks on the ceiling to glow. As they provided light, it showed several pieces of perfected armor on stands. Flora was once again stunned as she wandered over to what I considered my own armor. The armor was made with cobalt, giving it a blue coloring. It also had an attachment for the tail, making it a blade as well. The helmet was also blue, but around the eyes were two layers of other colors, which were gold and blood red. The most amazing part was the engravings, which lined the entire armor set. They were flowing like the path the blood flows in a body with the ends and tips in slight curves. On each paw cover I had worked a small emerald on the top. And inside the metal section was a mechanism that made three-inch long metal claws come out of the front two paw covers. And to top it of, it had both a psychic gem and a dark gem embedded on the two sided of the front of the chest, leaving a four-inch space of platinum. The entire armor set had a couple of float stones hidden in it as well, making it weigh less than myself.

I walked over to the armor piece and lifted it up with Psychic and put the armor on.

"How do I look?" I asked with a small smirk on my face.

"…Wow… y-y-you look…uh…fierce." She stuttered with a small blush on her face. I grinned and took the armor of, placing it back on its stand.

"I've got a surprise for you," I said as I walked to a small door. I opened the door to reveal another working space. Inside this working space was another quadruped armor set. This set seemed to be mainly made of silver and gold. The designs were like waves crashing on a beach, causing cascades of air and water. There was a marking on this piece that represented kindness and friendship. On the paws were different gems. On the front two were grass gems, and the right back paw had a ground gem, and the left back had a water gem. On the chest plate was a leaf stone. It also had float stones hidden in the armor, giving it a weight less than myself. Seeing the leaf stone was enough of a hint for her, seeing that she started to squeal at the sight of it.

"This is for ME?" she asked with an excited tone in her voice. I nodded, causing another squeal. I helped her put the armor on, not putting the helmet on her yet.

"Here's the cool part…" I said as I showed her the inside of the helmet. There was a super thin piece of a psychic gem on the inside of the forehead area of the helmet, with small amounts of metal powder melted into the inside of the helmet in strange patterns. "I know that you know the moves Sunny Day and Solarbeam, so I took that into account. The psychic gem picks up on your thoughts and sends a signal through the metal powder." I put the helmet on her and guided her to a long room with a dummy at the end. "I want you to use Sunny Day." She nodded and did as I said. I watched as my final addition took effect. The armor turned clear, letting in the sunlight from the move. "Look at your armor." She turned her head around and almost jumped from the change. "How…how…you… what …did…!" I started laughing as hard as I could at her reaction… the look on her face was priceless.

"I managed to get a couple of Kecleon scales and found out that if you used a small psychic pulse on them, you could give an area around it the color you choose."

She again stared at me; she seemed to be in awe.

"It can also make you "invisible" so to speak." I explained to her. "Just think "camouflage" and hold the thought." She did as I said and she disappeared from sight. "To become visible, just let the thought go." She became visible again. She looked like she wanted to say something, but before I could, I gave her instructions.

"Before your Sunny Day wears of, I would suggest using Solarbeam."

She shook her head, getting herself out of her daze. She started to charge and almost instantly let out a beam of light that caused the roof at the other end to collapse.

"How… why was my attack so powerful?" she asked.

"The layer of armor acts as a magnifier, causing you to get a more intense amount of sunlight." I said in a slightly smug tone. I had definitely impressed her. I looked at her and her expression. Maybe I impressed her a little too much. I used Psychic and took the armor off of her and placed it in a pack, which I placed in front of her.

"It's yours to keep, free of charge." I told her.

"No… I have to pay you in some way for this-" she started with an exasperated tone.

"Think of it as a gift, from a friend to a friend." I said with a small grin. She looked at me for a long time, probably deciding whether or not to argue. I started to turn around to check on the other pieces when she stopped me by cutting off my path.

_**WARNING: Lemons, those of you who are either too squeamish and/or too young turn away.**_

"I know a way to repay you." She said.

"As I said before, there is no need to-" I was cut short by her lips mashing up against mine. My eyes must have gotten to the size of saucers when this happened, but I eventually relaxed and closed my eyes, returning the kiss. It was quite a passionate kiss if you ask me, considering it lasted fifteen minutes. When we broke apart, we both gasped for air. That's when I noticed a scent in the air. It was sweet and alluring. I sniffed the air a little, and then noticed the blush on Floras' face. I then realized what the scent was. But before I could say anything, she started another passionate kiss. I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. Her smell was wonderful, but it was causing me to get a little aroused. I could feel the tip of my penis slide out of my sheath. I started to ignore the feeling when I felt Floras' tongue lick at my lips, asking entrance to my mouth. I hesitated for a second, but then I opened my mouth and let her tongue in. our tongues started to wrestle, fighting for dominance, ending with her winning. This did nothing but arouse me further, causing my entire member to exit its sheath.

She must have smelled my musk because she stopped the kiss and looked into my eyes. She started to lick my cheek. I know it was a simple gesture, but it sent shivers down my spine. She started to trail the licks down my neck. At this point, I started to return the licks, suckling on her neck for a second before continuing to her side. As I went to move to continue my treatment, she put her paw where I was about to put mine, causing me to lose my balance. She gave me one strong lick on my side, causing me to fall on my side. As I tried to get up, she started to lick my stomach area, causing another shiver to travel down my spine. I knew where this was going so I rolled onto my back. She stepped over me, her dripping orifice straddling my face. The smell wafting from her lower lips was mouthwatering. I got so interested in the scent that I didn't feel the licks until they reached one certain area, my member. It caused my to moan as she planted a kiss on the tip of my hardened phallus. Then I felt a long slow lick down my shaft, causing shocks of pleasure to ripple up my spine. Then she let out a flurry of licks on my member. I knew that if I didn't do something to distract myself, I wouldn't last long… then I got an idea. I grabbed her waist with my front paws and brought her orifice to my face. The smell was driving me nuts. I let out a slow experimental lick on her outer lips. She stopped what she was doing and let out a loud moan. She tasted amazing, I could feel my head cloud with lust from the pheromones I had licked up. I continued my exploration until I had collected all of the juices on the outside. She had continued her treatment, causing my to moan into her. I stuck my tongue into her and tasted the juices. She stopped licking my member, and as I went to question her, she put it in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I kept digging deeper for her juices. I felt a burning in my groin and knew it was coming.

"I'm gonna come," I grunted. This made her work even harder, causing me to explode, filling her mouth. I felt the excess seed start do drip down my member. I could also hear her swallowing my seed. I continued my treatment on her until my nose accidently brushed against her clitoris, causing her to come as well.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she came on my face. I returned the favor and swallowed all of the juices that squirted into my mouth. When I finished gulping, she turned around and kissed me. I could taste my own seed, but it didn't bother me. We separated, a small strand of saliva connecting our chins until it broke. She looked at me with lust… and love. I flipped us and took the dominant position.

"C-can I?" I said as I positioned my member above her lower lips. She nodded, granting my permission. I slowly prodded her lips, teasing her. She whimpered a bit, so I continued. I slowly pushed my penis into her until I reached a fleshy wall. I looked up at her, and she nodded again. I kissed her as I thrusted forward, breaking her hymen. She whimpered and cried a bit as I held her. I felt guilty; I felt an amazing pleasure as she felt nothing but pain. I started to pull out when she growled at me, convincing me to stay inside of her. After a while, she started to wiggle her hips a little, telling me to continue. I slowly pulled my member out until only the tip was in, then I thrusted back in, getting a loud moan from her. It was an amazing feeling. I wanted to go a little faster, but the position we were in wouldn't allow me. Feeling a little embarrassed, I stopped thrusting and asked her.

"C-c-can I t-take you from b-behind?" without even a nod of her head, she stood up and presented herself to me. Being hit by a new wave of pheromone-laden scent, I put my chest to her back and wrapped my paws around her chest. I prodded until I found her vaginal lips again, and I didn't hesitate to thrust…hard. I instantly felt my feral side taking over as I lost control. I was pumping in and out of her, shooting massive amounts of precum into her. She was moaning and silently screaming as I pounded her mercilessly. I could feel her walls constricting and convulsing around my drilling member. I kept up with the same speed until…

"F-faster…Light…faster." She moaned out.

My body only became more aroused with her pleas, and complied with her desires. I was pistoning in and out of her as fast as I could. She started to moan out my name, causing me to go harder as well. Thirty seconds later, I could feel her walls clamp down on my member, holding me inside and milking me. There was also a rush of liquids, making it easier to thrust. I took advantage of this and continued to thrust. She was screaming at this point, mind consumed in euphoria. I could feel my knot slapping her lips repeatedly, signaling my soon to come orgasm. I could feel my balls starting to twitch, so I gave one last thrust, burying my knot past her outer lips, and released my load. I could feel my seed shooting out in copious amounts, causing some to leak out around my knot. Feeling my seed shoot almost directly into her womb, Flora went into a second orgasm, letting out a silent scream. I didn't stop coming for the next two minutes. When I came down from my high, I was exhausted. I could pull my knot out because of our combined liquids. I pulled; my knot came out with a pop, letting a rush of both of our fluids out of her used orifice. I lay down next to her as she collapsed.

_**Lemon End**_

"You… were… amazing…" she said to me as I laid down.

"Not… as… amazing… as you… my love." I said as I licked her nose. I cuddled up next to her and took a minute to catch my breath. "I almost forgot, how would you like a job as my shops' receptionist?"

Her ears perked up instantly. "Really?" I nodded. "OH, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she started licking my face like crazy.

"Only the best for you, my love." I said.

\/\Ω/\/

Today had been a wonderful day. I got to confess my love while marking her as my mate. When Machamp came in, he was so impressed with the armor that he gave me 20 extra golden coins, which I gave to Flora. There was only one thing that was off today. When we went to leave the basement, the leaf stone on Floras' armor had shattered and fallen out, but not from an impact. The shape of the hole on the chest plate had changed. It looked very familiar. Then it hit me, it's in the shape of my mothers pendant. I had brought the armor up with us and placed it on my anvil. I grabbed my mothers' pendant out of the chest and brought it over. I compared them and it was an exact match. But then the weirdest thing happened, the pendant _floated_ into the hole without my Psychic attack… and there was a flash of light. When the light died down, I looked to see the pendant had fused and left a glowing sun on the front of the armor. I wrapped the armor up to observe it at home. That's when Machamp walked in. and after I gave Flora the extra 20 gold coins I got from Machamp, she left. The rest of the day was normal, until I went home.

\/\Ω/\/

I was in the forest, on my way home when I heard a muffled scream. It was just beyond the trees. So I went to check it out. I was walking through the bushes when I saw a sight that made my blood run cold.

It was Flora, but she wasn't alone. Dark was holding her down.

"I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER YOU!" he yelled. Then he let her go, only to club her with his giant arm, sending her flying into a tree. She just laid there, crying. This made me see only red. I could feel _it _coming forth. I lost control of my body as my vision faded to white…

\/\Ω/\/

I could feel my body rush through the air, trying to reach a destination. It felt amazing to fly through the air, but I couldn't see. Suddenly, I stopped very abruptly. I could feel my feet touch the ground. The light started to fade, revealing something I had only seen in the few books we had had in the village… The Hall Of Origin! And standing at the apex of the hall was the creator of the universe, Arceus. I rubbed my eyes, and found that my paws were semi-transparent. I just went into shock at what was happening, until a powerful voice demanded my attention.

"Welcome to the Hall of Origins, I know that this is sudden to you, but we must discuss your fate." The Creator… God was talking to me.

"W-w-what f-f-fate?" I stuttered.

"You are destined to end all evil in this world and bring forth an era of peace and light. Know this, the darkness has risen, and we need a leader. That person is you, Light. You are the Guiding Light."

I only gaped at what was said. I had heard the legends of the coming hero. It was foretold that a Pokémon would rise from the worlds' hatred, struggling with both his own darkness and his own light, to save those who reject him, leading a group of nine on a mission to save this universe from the darkness, and send it to the dimensional rift, a place that is owned by Palkia.

While I was gaping, I saw another flash of light…

\/\Ω/\/

Pov: Third person

While Light was in the Hall of Origin…

Lights body was on autopilot, his eyes were glowing, one was pitch black and the other was an overwhelming white. The first thing that was done was Giga Impact, right to Darks' face. This sent Dark flying through the air, landing on his side.

"What the hell!" Dark brought himself to his feet. He looked to see who it was and growled when he saw Dark. "YOU… You claimed her… I'm gonna kill you!"

Dark let out his Dark Pulse, but it did nothing as tendrils of both darkness and light started to develop on Lights' body. It did, however, hit Flora, causing her to whimper even more. This sparked the bodies' anger even more. One word was muttered from its mouth.

"…pay…" Lights' body opened its' mouth and shot out a beam that was swirling with darkness and light. It made contact with Darks' body, sending him flying once more. He broke through fourteen trees and came to a halt, groaning in pain. Lights body disappeared into the ground and reappeared ten feet from Dark.

"Please… I'm sorry… I'll leave her alone, just please don't kill me." Dark couldn't move, his arms were broken, but his legs weren't. He couldn't move because of his fear. As the body was about to let out a final attack, both of its' eyes returned to normal.

"Please don't kill me." Dark was actually crying. Taking in the situation, Light made a decision.

"I won't, your not even worth it, you deserve worst."

He looked over to see Flora on the ground, not moving.

"FLORA!" Light ran over to her and started to nuzzle her. She wasn't responding. Light put his ear to her chest and let out a sigh of relief when he heard a heartbeat. He gave Dark one last glare as he picked up Flora with his Psychic and ran to his home.

\/\Ω/\/

When they arrived at Lights' cave, Flora was starting to wake. Light grabbed some Sitrus berries and gave them to Flora.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there quick enough." He felt completely useless.

"Light, I'm fine now, you saved me, that's all that matters." She said signaling for him to sit next to her. Light hesitated, but he sat next to her. Flora leaned on him.

"Dark got what he deserved, I broke both of his arms."

Flora just let out a light hum as she started to cuddle with him. This caused him to purr gently as he returned the cuddles.

"I'm tired, will you stay while I sleep?" Flora asked with a yawn.

"Of course, I am feeling a little tired myself." I smiled at her.

They both laid down and snuggled with each other. Light gave her cheek one last lick before they both fell asleep…

\/\Ω/\/

TRG71: This is my longest chapter to record so far.

Shade: this is my longest time without getting mbuffmf…

TRG71: *takes his hand off of Shades' mouth* Shade! They don't need to know about your sexual life… woops, kinda slipped up there didn't I?

Shade: *nods* well, what do we do now? Because I have some ideas…

TRG71: *Starts running away from Shade* DAMNIT SHE'S FINALLY GIVEN IN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE, BYE…


	3. The Darkness

Sorry about the super long break guys… I had writers block.

Just so you know, there is about a 40% chance that this will be my last chapter before summer. If it is… DON'T WORRY, I WILL CONTINUE AFTER SUMMER.

BUT HAVE HOPE… I WILL MOST LIKELY CONTINUE WRITING OVER THE SUMMER. IF NOT, PM ME EVERY NOW AND THEN TO SEE IF I AM ALIVE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

POV: Light

Dreamscape

_Everything was pitch black, I was scared, but still had a sense of nostalgia from the darkness. The darkness was my sanctum, for many fear it. They don't realize that the darkness is actually a very beautiful thing. I came up with a story as to how darkness came to be. I like to use the summarized version though. In short, darkness was once the same as light, but it wasn't the same as the light itself. It had a habit of being mischievous. And one day the light that is now darkness pulled a prank on the rest of the light, causing it to be very angry. In a fit of rage, the rest of the light took away the light that is darkness's ability to shine, leaving it cold and bitter. Over time, darkness learned to hate, but it still had a sense to accept those who accepted it, and gave abilities to those who truly understood it._

_The darkness that I was in started to fade and a forest came into view. The ground was littered with bodies, mangled so badly that you couldn't even tell the species. I looked on in horror as I saw the blood splattered throughout the forest floor. I could smell the scent of fear, hate, anger, and most of all… Blood._

"_Light…Light…" A voice spoke out behind me. I turned around to see an Umbreon, but not just any Umbreon; it was my dead father, not my real father… but this is the father that took my real ones place, lying on the ground with a huge slit down his stomach, revealing his insides to the world. One of my fathers' paws had its claws on the two sections of skin, holding them together so he didn't die as fast. I saw a small brown figure running to my father. "Light, thank Arceus… Your alive."_

"_Pa, why did those mean people hurt you?"_

"_Because they were evil and wanted to hurt you."_

"_But why?"_

"_Light, there are two beings warring inside of you. One is made of light and lives off of the good things you do, and one is made of darkness and lives off of all of the negative things you do."_

_I remembered this moment with my father. This is what he said to me as he died. I was so young when this happened._

"_Which one will win, Pa?" I heard my younger self say. _

"_Which ever one you feed, remember this son. Before I pass, take this." My father handed my younger self a pendant… my mothers pendant. "Remember that I love you and I'll always be with you…" He licked my forehead one last time before his head fell, never to rise again._

"_Pa… PA…" my small figure started to sob as I clutched onto the pendant like it was my life line. I cried like there was no tomorrow for about 3 hours…_

_That's when the weird stuff started happening._

_I could feel the anger radiating off of my younger self. The strength of the emotion startled me. I looked closely at my former. I realized that _**it**_ was coming out. The tendrils of darkness started to come out of my younger body as I was enveloped in darkness and light. When the light died leaving only darkness, the figure had changed. I had evolved out of hatred. That's why I have black eyes instead of red, I knew that much. My younger self looked right at me with its heterochromia, black and white eyes. Then it spoke._

"_If you are there, and if you are who I think you are, never forget this moment, for it is the key to your future." It spoke in an otherworldly voice._

_Then another figure appeared, but this one, I did not recognize. It was like a small version of Rayquaza but it was semi-transparent. It was purple and coming out of its head were six whisker-like protrusions. It brought with it a sense of nostalgia. It spoke to me in a soft soothing voice._

"_You shall meet me again, Guiding Light."_

_The memory started to fade and I started to awaken…_

xXxXxXx

When I awoke, I found that something felt off. I looked around to find that Flora was curled up next to me. Then I noticed that my cave had a purplish haze to it. The haze concentrated into one point, creating a smoky dragon shape. Then it spoke, with the same voice from my dream.

"_Know your fate, Guiding Light, for if you stray from it, the world will never be as it is again. Take this warning, your control will be put to the test."_

The figure started to fade into nothingness as I drifted back to sleep.

xXxXxXx

I awoke again to find that Flora was not next to me, leading me to panic. Then I heard a scream. I ran as fast as I could to the exit of the cave to find the forest covered in a pitch-black material. There was a figure that looked just like me controlling the darkness, which held onto Flora, slowly absorbing her.

"LIGHT, HELP!"

"Hahahahaha, yes Light, help her. Meet me on the outskirts of your puny excuse for a town, or she will die."

Flora, the figure, and the darkness focused into one point and formed a circle of pure darkness, which dashed away toward town.

"No, FLORA!" I felt the anger start to control me. I could feel IT coming forth. Then I heard a new voice.

"_Yessssssss, give into me Light, become my greatest weapon."_

I felt a chill go down my spine at the voice.

'I need to calm down, the only way I can save her is if I am calm.' I said to myself in my mind as I sprinted through the forest toward town.

It was then that I noticed giant pillars of black smoke coming from the town's direction. And as I grew nearer to the town, I smelled smoke, rot, and blood.

The town was a gruesome sight. The houses themselves were all burned to the ground, smoldering in ashes. But the bodies… the bodies were the worst part. The carcasses of everyone littered the ground. I slowly walked through the town until I saw a truly familiar face on the ground…literally.

It was Dark, with his limbs all ripped off and his face literally ripped from his head, which was only held on by a flap of skin because neck was slit so deep. I knew that Dark deserved to die, but no one deserved to go like that.

"I'm sorry everyone…" I spoke out, hoping that their souls could hear me.

That's when I heard Flora scream again.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME…" her cry for help ended with a sob.

I fought for control of my anger as I ran toward the sound. There was a patch of bushes that lead to a clearing, in which I hid. I looked through the bushes to see Flora being tied to a tree with the dark material… 40 feet above the ground.

"FLORA, I'M HERE." I yelled out to comfort her. I started to run toward the tree she was in only to be knocked back by a flash of pure black.

"_Come now Light, you didn't think you could get her that easily, did you?"_ Said the dark figure.

"What and who are you?" I asked it, barely holding the anger from my voice.

"_Don't you recognize me Light, I'm the one who died for you many years ago_." The darkness spoke,_ "I am Dark, your father."_

"no… NO… MY FATHER DIED YEARS AGO," I screamed at it, "DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT MY FAMILY AND CLAIM TO BE HIM!"

"_Oh, but I'm not lying my dear Light, just watch," _as the figure said this, the darkness within it started to fade, leaving a fully conscious Umbreon, but the Umbreon tumbled onto its side from lack of stability. Then I noticed that there was a huge scar going straight down his stomach.

"F…father?" I said, stunned at what just happened.

"Light," My father looked at me, " Light… Kill … Me… Please…"

"Father, Why?" I didn't understand.

"The Darkness… It controls me." My father said as the darkness started to collect around him again.

"FATHER!" I yelled out. The form of my father started to chuckle. "You monster, what have you done to him?!"

"_I've only given him life again." _It said with a dark laugh. _"His wounds may look healed, but he still feels the pain of the moment before he died."_

"Let him go," I commanded, "He doesn't deserve this, this is between you and me."

Dark only let out a loud chuckle. "_Is it now, why the sudden change in attitude, Guiding Light?" _He sneered.

"You know exactly why." I returned his cold glare. "Lets finish this." I felt surprisingly calm.

"_Yes… Lets" _he said as he let out a beam of pure darkness before I could blink. I heard Flora screaming as it made contact with me, sending me straight into the world between unconsciousness and being aware. That's when I felt a new sensation take over me, just like It, but it had a feeling of justice to it. I saw tendrils of light starting to leak off of me. I felt reinvigorated, so I stood, ignoring the look of disbelief from Dark.

"Light? Light, look at your fur." Flora yelled to me. I did as she said, finding that my fur was white and my rings were blue. I looked at Dark to find him in what looked to be an expression of memory.

"JUST STAY DOWN AND DIE!" He screamed as he shot a humongous beam of darkness at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact… which never came. Puzzled, I looked up to see the beam one foot from my face. I jumped back, scared out of my skin. But the beam wasn't moving… nothing was moving but me. Then I realized it… I was moving so fast, that time seemed to have stopped.

Taking advantage of this moment I ran toward Dark and used my Giga Impact, sending him into a slow motion flight through the air. Then I heard a voice, it told me what to do.

"Light of the world, shine bright upon this being so that the Darkness may cease to interfere with the matters of the pure." Time went back to normal as the ground around Dark started to shimmer, until you couldn't look at it. I heard the darkness screech as it retreated. The light died down to reveal a pile of ashes where my fathers body once was. It was then that I realized that time had slowed down again, because I could see Flora falling from the tree. I rushed to the spot and ran up the tree and grabbed her by her scruff and slid down the trunk of the tree. Time sped up once more, revealing that Flora was in shock. I looked to the town and to my fathers ashes.

"Flora… Flora!" I yelled as I shook her, causing her to snap out of her shock.

"Y…You saved me again." She stuttered.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't leave the love of my life behind." I said as I cuddled up to her. She stayed silent, staring at me. "We need to bury the dead…"

xXxXxXx

When the burying was done

"That's all of them." I said as I looked at the individual graves. "Now their souls can rest in peace."

I walked to my cave and checked inside, finding Flora sleeping just like I left her.

I proceeded to exit and walk to my favorite clearing. It had a small spring fed pond that was crystal clear, but my favorite part was what was under the pond. It was a cave that had formed, full of purple gems. 'This is where father lies now.' I walked toward his new grave.

"I'm sorry father…" my voice cracked.

"There is no need." I spun around to find my fathers' spirit looking at me with a warm smile.

"Father? Who…What…How?" I was really confused now.

"Arceus let me have one more goodbye as long as I passed on a message to you." He said happily. "Speaking of which, you are to go to Mt. Silver, there you will meet a small portion of your team of light."

I nodded, marking it down in my mind. "Father, How did mother die?"

"She never died son… Your mother… She was… I am not allowed to tell you who your mother is at the time, but you will find out in time, it is time for me to go, please remember, I will always be watching over you, guiding you, and whispering advice in your ear." At that he faded into nothing.

"I will father… I will… Good-bye." I said with a sad smile.

I walked out of the cave and swam to the surface. Then I walked home, collecting berries as I went. When I entered the cave, I saw that Flora was awake.

"Where were you, I was scared that you might have been taken."

"I apologize, I was just visiting my father… he left me a message."

"What was it?"

"That we need to leave in the morning… for Mount Silver."

xXxXxXx

Pov ?

"_He will pay for his ignorance, that last body was weak… I know… DARKRAI!"_

_The figure of Darkrai formed._

"_You called?"_

"… _Bring me Giratina."_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Just so you know, this is not my most descriptive chapter… I'm already working for the endings of both this story and The Path Of The Chosen.

Shade: I'm back… What did I miss?

I forgot to tell you all… Shade was with her family(who I didn't even know existed) while I wasn't writing…


End file.
